1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof panel intended for closing an opening provided in a roof of a motor vehicle, whereby said panel comprises a substantially flat transparent closing plate, which is at least along part of its circumference provided with a sealing section made of a resilient material, which is mounted on a supporting flange of the roof panel.
2. Related Art
Roof panels of the above kind are known, whereby the sealing section provided around an edge of the roof panel extends some distance above the upper surface of the transparent closing plate. A construction of this type has several drawbacks. Thus the parts projecting above the closing plate increase the amount of drag, as well as the total height required for the roof. In addition to that water may remain behind on the roof panel.
Furthermore roof panels have been proposed which comprise sealing sections whose upper boundary surface lies at least substantially in one plane with the upper boundary surface of the closing plate. Profiles of this type must be integrally cast with the closing plate, however, using special moulds, which renders their production time-consuming and costly. Furthermore it is not easy to replace a sealing section in case it is damaged.